An Assassin's Nature
by Inky-Paws
Summary: She is the assassin. And he is her target. She fights for the Resistance, and he's part of the corrupt government they're trying to overthrow. He has the information she needs, and she's willing to do anything to get it. Assassin! AU. Rated T for some blood and character death.


Well, this is random. Also, I'm starting to think that I really, really, really do like Hungary as an assassin. Hope you like this! Enjoy!

* * *

 **An Assassin's Nature**

* * *

"So, Eliza," The young man's rich voice carried throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. He smiled warmly at her, totally unsuspecting of her true nature and purpose. She batted her eyelashes at him. "what hobbies do you have?"

She stared at him curiously. He was younger that her other targets, in his late twenties, she knew, and less knowing of who you should trust and who you shouldn't. She licked her lips seductively before responding. This would be a delicious kill.

"Oh, I like..." She thought for a minute. She couldn't answer truthfully here, that would make him suspicious of her, so she decided to lie a little. "I like to cook, listen to music, dress up my little brothers, as well as teach them and a couple of his things." _Like how to kill a target, how to protect themselves, and how to be useful to the Resistance._ She finished in her head, with a smile.

He nodded in approval, and she felt a flash of pride flash within her. He didn't suspect a thing. They never did. Who would suspect such a sweet, meek, quiet girl, dressed in pink, with flowers braided in her hair? Who would suspect Elizabeta Héderváry, such an innocent, pretty little thing, the possessor of one of the biggest properties in the county, and the daughter of a councilman, a prize for them to take?

She felt a flash of sympathy for him. He had a bit of a trustworthy, endearing personality about him, but he was an enemy to their Resistance, and one with useful information at that. He had to die, but not before she milked him of the valuable information he was worth. "Roderich," she started, speaking carefully, "what branch of the government of you work for?" She tread lightly, she didn't want to give him any reason to distrust her. She kept her mask, and quietly made small talk.

He smiled. "Oh, I work for the government's information bureau."

She giggled a high giggle, the kind a teenaged girl might make when she was talking about her crush. "Oh, really?" She tapped her foot. The knife strapped to her boot, covered by her floor-length dress, itched impatiently for blood. Should she kill him with that? Her hand brushed over the pouch of poison hidden by layers of clothing. She could always poison him...

She clasped her hands together and beamed down at him. "That's great! The government's doing such great things, these days, and the people on the council are simply lovely, such nice people!" She lied through her teeth, but maintaining her naïve facade.

"I had the pleasure of meeting with the current Chairman the other day, and he was so well-mannered, with such nice intentions!" _And he was a beautiful kill. In hell, he will always remember my name, Elizabeta Héderváry._ The she finished inside her head. The government was a corrupt thing, filled to the brim with assholey bastards who lied though their teeth on a daily basis, stole money from those who needed it most, and hoarded most things good for themselves. Elizabeta was born into a life of luxury, and grew up with only the best of things, but once she learned of the situation in the city, she quickly signed up among the Resistance as one of their leading assassins. Once she came of age and was old enough to be the possessor of her family's property, she swiftly killed her father, one of the corrupt leaders of the government, and disguised his death as one of old age. As her mother was long dead and she was the eldest sibling, she inherited the estate.

She had known many of the people on the Council since she was a child, and they frequently visited. When they did, she used the opportunity to carry out one of her assassinations. There was a slight knock on the door. "Just a minute," she murmured to Roderich, before quickly stepping out of the living room. Her little brothers, Feliciano and Lovino, stood outside the door, wide-eyed and giggling. "Is he a target, Lovino asked her, in a hushed voice. Feliciano chattered loudly about nonsense, covering up Eliza and Lovino's conversation.

She nodded yes, and shot a grateful look to Feli for covering up their conversation. He nodded and kept on talking loudly. "I'm carrying it out tonight. Don't interrupt until I call for you to help clean up, in the meantime, can you handle the house?" They both nodded, Lovino joining in on Feliciano's ceaseless chatter, masking what Eliza said next, a dangerous spark in her eye. "Send a message to the Resistance telling them that I'm carrying out the assassination. You know the signal I'll ring when I need your help. In the meantime, when you're handling the house, can you reorganize the basement armory? I know it's a big task, so if you can stay as quiet as humanly possible, you can call Gilbert to send Monica and Antonio over to help out. Got it?" They both nodded, and trailed off, the chatter fading down the hall.

Elizabeta stepped back into the room, and with a sigh, shut the door behind her. She situated herself right next to Roderich, and gave him a beautiful smile. "Sorry about that." He nodded. "Don't worry about it." She sighed inwardly. He still didn't suspect a thing.

"Your little brothers are adorable." He whispered, his lips lightly brushing over her ear. "Almost as adorable as you are." She giggled a little, and he faintly brushed his lips over hers. He glanced lustfully towards her, and she lightly gripped his hand and lead him upstairs. "Let's get some privacy so we can talk, where they won't bother us."

* * *

Eliza glanced over at Roderich as he slept peacefully beside her, on the couch. His fancy clothes were wrinkled from sleep, and his chest rose and fell. She had drugged his tea earlier, so he wouldn't wake up until it was too late. He had collapsed so easily, he didn't know yet that someone who worked for the council should always check their drink for poison or drugs. She chuckled lightly, of course he didn't. She was just little Elizabeta Héderváry, heir to the Héderváry estate and the daughter of the previous Chairman.

She smiled as she rifled through the cabinets, deciding which weapon to use. Her hand settled on the gun. She smiled as she loaded it and as she checked the silencer. Perfect.

She turned to face him. He seemed so little when he slept. He had been very useful, she had milked quite a fair bit of useful information that would be incredibly handy to the Resistance. However, he was worth nothing now that she knew all he had to offer.

She raised the gun, and fired.

He never suspected a thing.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I'm really liking Eliza as an assassin right now. Now that I think about it, she kind of reminds me of Irina Jelavić from Assassination Classroom. Huh. That wasn't intended, but whatever. Monica is Nyo! Germany by the way. In this, Eliza is probably about 19-21 and Feliciano, Lovino, and their friends are about 10-12ish. Hope you liked this and thanks for reading it! Ciao!


End file.
